leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.134
. * Lunar Revel 2012 skins * rework. |Related = * 1.0.0.134 patch notes * Hotfix Release Notes: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1823515 http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=21253783 http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1853786 |Prev = V1.0.0.133 |Next = V1.0.0.135 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, February 20. * PVP.net v1.54 Co-op vs. AI * Added , , , , and to the bot roster. * Players can now add many more of the Beginner bots to Custom Games. Spectator Mode * Major item purchases will now be visually distinguished on the Scoreboard. Ranked Teams * Match History and End of Games stats for Ranked Teams are now accessible via the Team Profile. General * PVP.net will now wait for 8 seconds after a queue dodge before requeuing. League of Legends v1.0.0.134 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Nautilus' first basic attack against a target deals bonus physical damage and immobilizes the opponent briefly. Staggering Blow cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 12 seconds. * (Q) ** Nautilus throws his anchor forward. If he hits an enemy, he'll drag himself to his target and his target to him. If he hits terrain, he'll drag himself to the terrain and the cooldown is reduced. * (W) ** Nautilus places a shield on himself that absorbs additional damage based on his maximum health. While the shield is active, Nautilus' attacks deal damage over time to units around him. * (E) ** Nautilus slams the ground, causing the earth to ripple out in waves. Each wave deals damage and slows the targets hit. This slow decays over time. Multiple waves that hit the same target deal reduced damage. * (Ultimate) ** Nautilus launches a depth charge towards a target that picks up speed as it travels. This charge knocks up all enemies it encounters while traveling and explodes on impact, stunning the target and launching them into the air. ; * ** The allied HUD indicator will now remain green until all 3 spell casts are used. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown between casts increased to 1 second from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 70/85/100/115/130. * ** Mana cost increased at later ranks to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/30/40/50/60. ; * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where its slow was not stacking with many other slows in the game. * ** Damage reduced to from . ; * ** Mana cost increased to 50/55/60/65/70 from 40/45/50/55/60. * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1500. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would not be demolished when he died if it was being targeted by . * 's allied ultimate HUD indicator will now remain green until all 4 spell casts are used. * : cooldown increased to 8/7/6/5/4 from 7/6/5/4/3. * 's allied ultimate HUD indicator will now turn grey as soon as it is cast. * Fixed a bug where 's slow did not grant assists. ; * ** Bonus armor and magic resistance reduced to 40/60/80/100/120 from 50/75/100/125/150. ; * ** Allied ultimate HUD indicator now remains green until the shockwave cast is used. ; * ** Mana ratio reduced to 7.5% from 8%. ; * ** Base damage increased to 10-112 from 10-95. ** Scaling increased to +10% bonus health from +8%. ** Cooldown is now reduced by 1.5 seconds whenever attacks instead of reduced by 2 seconds when being attacked. ** Now returns 10/20/30 energy. ** Damage now scales correctly with all sources of bonus Health (% health runes, mastery). ** Added a cooldown timer. * ** Energy cost changed to 60 from 70/65/60/55/50. ** Base damage changed to 60/105/150/195/240 from 70/105/140/175/210. ** Ability power scaling reduced to 0.6 from 0.75. ** Base heal effect reduced to 6/10/14/18/22 from 18/26/34/42/50. ** Heal now scales with +2% of Shen's maximum health. ** If deals the killing blow, it now triggers 33% of the heal effect for . ** Allied damaging spells can now trigger the heal effect in addition to attacks ( cannot trigger itself). ** Undocumented: Cooldown increased to 5/4.5/4/3.5/3 seconds from 3 seconds. * ** Duration increased to 3 seconds from 2.5. ** Energy cost reduced to 40 from 45. ** Base shield amount increased to 70/120/170/220/270 from 50/100/150/200/250. ** Shield scaling reduced to .6 per ability power from .75. ** While is active, cooldown reduction on hit is increased to 3 seconds from 1.5. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Energy cost increased to 120 from 120/115/110/105/100. ** Restores 40 energy per champion affected (rather than a flat 50 energy if you affect one). ** Now deals 50/85/120/155/190 damage (+0.5 ability power) to enemy champions. ** Taunt duration changed to 1.5 at all ranks seconds from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2. ** Now grants Shen 50% physical damage reduction from taunted targets. * ** Channel time increased to 3 seconds from 2.5. ** Shield duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7.5. ** Shield amount increased to 250/550/850 from 200/475/750. ** Undocumented: Ability power scaling decreased to 1.35 from 1.5. * Fixed a bug where could shred the armor of shred-immune units ( , ). * allied ultimate HUD indicator will now go grey immediately after using. * : damage changed to 10 per level from 14 + 9 per level. * : passive attack damage and ability power aura reduced to 4/8/12/16/20 from 8/11/14/17/20. * : passive armor and magic resistance aura reduced to 3/6/9/12/15 from 7/9/11/13/15. * : passive movement speed aura reduced to 4/8/12/16/20 from 8/11/14/17/20. ; * General ** Improved Soraka's basic attack to be more responsive. * ** Mana cost changed to 20/30/40/50/60 from 35/40/45/50/55. * ** Mana cost changed to 80/110/140/170/200 from 90/110/130/150/170. * ** No longer affects Soraka when cast on allies and cannot be cast on self. ** Ally mana restore increased to 40/80/120/160/200 mana from 25/50/75/100/125. * 's allied ultimate HUD indicator will now go grey immediately after casting. * will now correctly work with all sources of bonus Health (% health runes, mastery). * : healing bonus per stack changed to 4/5/6/7/8% per rank from 8% at all ranks. * : damage amplification reduced to 12% from 14%. * Fixed a bug where could reduce minion movement speed to 0. * Base attack speed increased to 0.679 from 0.644. * : now deals 3-16 magic damage per stack, and restores an equal amount of health. * : total damage changed to 250/335/420 (+2.0 bonus attack damage) from 200/300/400 (+1.67 total attack damage). * 's allied ultimate HUD indicator will now go grey immediately after using it. * Fixed a bug where could reduce the armor of shred-immune units ( , ). * 's allied ultimate HUD indicator will now remain green until all 3 spell casts are used. * Fixed a bug where could prevent a clone from expiring, allowing them to survive indefinitely until killed. Items * s and s now have a 0.5 second cooldown. * : spell vamp reduced to 12% from 15%. General * The disconnect notification will now only be shown to enemy players if a player disconnects and remains disconnected for 5 minutes. The message will continue to be shown without a delay for allied players. * and summoner spells will now restore health/mana to the caster even if they are untargetable when the summoner spell is cast ( , , ). * Baron Nashor can no longer critically strike, but his base damage has been increased 10% to compensate. * Updated Baron Nashor's character stats so that his attack damage reflects how much damage he actually deals. * Kill messages in chat now have team colors and display who was slain. * Added Colorblind colors for and Spectator pings. * Fixed a bug where some particles would flicker unintentionally. * Fixed a bug where kill indicators were missing golden borders. Co-Op Versus AI * Improved 's use of on long range targets. * will no longer get on Summoner's Rift. * Changed the disconnect adjustment to remove the Fighter instead of the Tank on Summoner's Rift. Hotfixes February 14, 2012 PvP.net * Fixed a bug where Ranked Stats were unavailable and showing “NaN.” * Champion swapping is now available during champion select in all games. * Fixed a bug where players are unable to get back into Champion Select after a queue dodge. February 21, 2012 * Fixed a bug where one was being left on Irelia permanently. * base damage increased to 50/80/110/140/170 from 45/75/105/135/165. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 15 from 19. * ** Health scaling reduced to 1.5% from 2%. * ** Energy cost increased to 50 from 40. ** Base shield value reduced to 70/115/160/205/250 from 70/120/170/220/270. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where was leaving particles on the map. February 23, 2012 Completed a regular live maintenance on the in-game store. This update added: * Performance enhancements * Persistent menu navigation * Bug fixes Undocumented Changes PVP.Net * The free to play champions that you own now have notice on them being "free to play" in the champion select screen. Champions ; * ** Undocumented: Cooldown increased to 5/4.5/4/3.5/3 seconds from 3 seconds. * ** Undocumented: Ability power scaling decreased to 1.35 from 1.5. Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.134 pl:V1.0.0.134 zh:V1.0.0.134 Category:Patch notes